


what could they have been?

by sykkuno



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Brothers, Flowers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, i guess?? ive never really written sad stuff, like...they didnt become youtubers..., oh and theyre brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykkuno/pseuds/sykkuno
Summary: every day, tubbo visits the cemetary. it's just another lonely morning (without his brother)....yeah i wrote this at 3am on an iphone 4...sorry abt the formatting and the bad spelling :L
Relationships: None
Kudos: 53





	what could they have been?

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry i dont know how to write. also this is intended to be in lowercase. i profreed, but im like...literally a walking 'cant read well without saying the wrong words/skipping over words' monster i apologize in advance.

it's just a day like any other.  
the clouds are a dull gray and the wind is stronger than usual. at the crack of dawn, someone slams open their door in a hurry to get to the office. an elderly lady sets up her bread stand in the streets. the next door neighbour plays loud french cafe music.

and tubbo wakes up.

it's all the same, the same as always. a routinely start, with the weather being one of the few things that changes. he doesn't mind how plain and unfufilling it is. he might even like it.

he starts his morning off with a cup of orange juice, having gotten bored of milk a while ago. sometimes, he sends a text to a friend who lives somewhere across the sea, however it isn't common that he does. he stands in front of the toaster, two pieces of bread in his hand. peanut butter for himself, and nutella for-  
he turns around, but no one's there.  
...  
tubbo puts the second slice back into the fridge.

being "old and all" (tubbo rolls his eyes whilst recallig a friend in canada's remark about him), he needs to be 'responsible', so he attends college. as he sits on a chair barely listening to his professor give a boring lesson on ancient china, his thoughts wander. was there a slim chance that, in another timeline, at this very moment, he could be talking to friends, famous on social media? could he be a smart genius, who cures diseases? could he be anyone but himself, right now?

_~~(could they be like the most popular people on the internet right now who play a blocky video game?)~~ _

of course he couldn't. thinking of these scenarios made him seem childish. _life doesn't work that way, toby!_ tubbo scolds his imagination, before absentmindedly doodling little drawings of two boys playing lego on his workbook.  
...yet, like always, he wonders what they could've been.

tubbo's days are boring, but he can't care. he doesn't like to admit he has barely any friends. he doesn't like to admit he lacks personality. he doesn't like to admit how much pressure being social puts on him. after all, _he_ never liked to admit anything! and _he_ was popular, as well as fun!

tubbo would give anything to be like him.

he continues on with his day, and finishes school. his next destination was planned out ever since that day.

with the wind tugging at his locks, memories of a blonde-haired boy leading him up a grassy hill flood him whilst he walks.  
"tubbo! let's go check out that creepy cemetary!"

 _it's not very creepy now, is it, brother?_ he recalls the memory sadly.

melancholia paints the young man's expression, and he takes a path dotted with alliums that he has taken for far too many times.

as he walks past all the other resting places, other's loved ones, he can feel the lump in his throat grow. he can feel that swell of memories rise in his chest. his eyes begin to sting and his mouth opens in the beginning of an anguished breakdown-

...as tubbo cries for the umpteenth time, tears staining the muddy ground, his hysterical sobs filling the darkening sky, he wonders.  
he wonders, like he does every day.

what could they have been?

**Author's Note:**

> yonkz! <3  
> twitter- rinnit_  
> insta- rinisunavailable  
> gotta get that clout am i right  
> philza minecraft


End file.
